Queen Mami
Summary Queen Mami is a character from the Puella Magi Homura Tamura spin-off, in a world where Mami Tomoe did not get killed by a certain sweet-toothed witch, she later proceeded to drain the power of her counterparts all over the multiverse. Her power far overshadowed that of Walpurgisnacht and Madoka Kaname. She was the only enemy that pre-training Tamura-Chan did not attempt to fight, instead, Tamura beat Queen Tomoe through a tea-drinking contest (And cheating). Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Name: Mami Tomoe Origin: Puella Magi Homura Tamura Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Girl Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Statistics Amplification (Speed and Attack Potency), Thread Manipulation, Duplication, Can make her bullets explode, Status Effect Inducement (Ignites enemies with Tiro Finale), Power Nullification and Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid) with Ribbon Trap, Information Analysis (With Weakness Analysis), Attack Reflection (With Gun of Aegis), and Forcefield Creation (With Absolute Territory), can bypass forcefields and barriers with attacks, her own barriers can block piercing attacks, Power Absorption. Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Singlehandedly defeated all the witches in her world, including Walpurgisnacht. Kyubey stated that her power was far beyond anything he could have predicted. Exponentially increased her power absorbing it from other versions of herself) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Immensely superior to her main counterpart. Has the combined magical energy of hundreds of Mamis throughout several timelines.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class Durability: At least Moon level Stamina: Absurdly Superhuman (Had the stamina to drink the same amount of tea that made Kyubey drunk, which caused him to go from a cat to bear in size, should be leagues above her main counterpart.) Range: At least Mountain wide regularly, likely far above that. At least Low-Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ with her Power Draining ability. Standard Equipment: A Magic Spell Book Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely Genius (Has a book of magic spells, each one likely is as powerful as her power drainage spell; is an alternate version of Mami Tomoe, which likely means she has a similar if not equal level of knowledge and understanding. Had completely beat and outwitted the Kyubey of her timeline to the point that he had to join up with Tamura Akemi in desperation.) Weaknesses: Cocky and believes herself to be superior to everyone in tea drinking, Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse as an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process Feats: * Had taken down the Walpurgisnacht of her timeline with little to no effort. * According to Kyubey, Queen Mami had completely overshadowed the Madoka Kaname of her timeline, to the point that even if Madoka made a contract with Kyubey, it would mean little to no difference. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: *'Magic Detection:' Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibility of witches. *'Pain Inhibition:' Magical girls are resistant to pain inducing abilities, due to their consciousness not being directly connected to their body. Instead, a pain inducing ability needs to affect their soul gem/consciousness to be effective. *'Thread Manipulation:' She can create ribbons that can restrain others, be used to swing from buildings, and even form fully-functional clones of herself that when destroyed can trap enemies, her bullets can come with strings at the end that allow her to trap and ensnare enemies. Her ribbons are the basis of most of her attacks. She has also sown the ability to turn them invisible. *'Finisher Cannon #1/2/3:' Gigantic cannons that often vary in size *'Twin Cannons:' A couple of large cannons used by Mami in each of her hands. *'Dance of the Magical Bullet:' Randomly fires several rifles, similar to a danmaku attack. **'Unlimited Magic Bullet Works:' Simultaneously fires and creates a multitude of rifles at once. *'Tiro:' Creates a musket rifle to fire at her enemies. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Fires two rifles rapidly, using her telekinesis. **'Tiro Finale:' Her signature technique often using a variation of the Finisher Cannon that can be enlarged and possibly enhanced ***'Tiro Finale Train / Bombardment:' An attack used in Rebellion, summons a train covered with sweets and can shoot the greatest variation of Tiro Finale. **'Tiro Volley:' Fires 4 rifles at the same time, giving little time to dodge. *'Gun of Aegis:' Reflects an attack directly back at an enemy. *'Absolute Territory:' Creates a safe space by generating a barrier around her. *'Tocca:' Attacks her enemies with ribbons, often binding her enemies preventing them from attacking at all. *'Tocca Spirale:' Makes a giant drill out the ribbons, and fires off into the enemy. **'Regale:' Fires off a ribbon that completely binds the enemy, even harder to get rid of than the normal Tocca. ***'Regale Vastilla:' Causes a massive ribbon explosion, covering and binding all the enemies near her. **'Ribbon Trap:' After the destruction of a duplicate or at a whim, threads quickly ensnare the enemy leaving them unable to move and disables the use of their powers. *'Passo' Accelerates Mami and her allies. *'Weakness Analysis:' Allows Mami to find out any potential weak points that the enemy may have. *'Te Pomegliano:' Creates a tea that restores her health, as well as her allies. *'Flawless Legs of Gold:' Kicks the enemy with the force of any of her rifles. Note: This Mami Tomoe appears in the spin-off manga Puella Magi Homura Tamura and did not appear in the main series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Thread Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users